The Pharaoh and the Cheetahboy
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: My first oneshot Anyway, some farmers come to the Pharaoh for help. A creature haunts them and they need Atemu's help. What they don't know is what they're going to find.... AYYxY pairing
1. Chapter 1

**The Pharaoh and The Cheetahboy**

Yay, I finally made the story -

I can't believe it O.O

I just got the story go running in my head under Christmas and now here it is

I hope it isn't that bad

It's not 'Running From You, My Loved' but I hope you'll like it

School's starting Tuesday and I both love and hate it.

Advantage: I can both update and read fanfics

Disadvantage: Do you even have to ask? School of course

I apologise if some words are spelled wrong, if some letters have switched place or if there's mistakes in my grammar

Yami: It's about time you made this

Yugi: Yeah

Me: sorry ToT

Yugi: It's okay, you've had a test to study to.

Me: Yes... But I did this before I started to study to that Ra damn test. (growls)

Bakura: Why's she growling?

Yami: The test is on her birthday

Jou: Aw, that sucks! I wouldn't want one on my birtday either.

Me: Thank you! My thoughts exactly. Why in Ra's name do we have to have it at just that day?!

Yugi: Calm down. Please (use his 'eyes')

Me: Naaaww! Okay, for the moment

Yami: Start writing. NOW!

Me: yes sir

_**Disclaimer:** I do not owe YuGiOh! Neither the story, characters or sentences or anything that Kazuki Takahashi has written. I do only owe the idea of this fic and Aylee_

_It says a young Pharaoh sacrificed himself and 6 priests to seal that evil behind the holy door. 3000 years later a young boy named Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle and released the Pharaoh's soul imprisoned within. Over the years these two people fell in love, but what if they met in the past, over 3000 years ago in Ancient Egypt..._

The Young Pharaoh Atemu sat in the throneroom listening to the council, uterly bored out of his mind. All he wanted was to be treated as a normal guy once and awhile, he wanted to have a friend that liked him for who he was and not because of his title. He sighed sadly. Finally after one and a half hour the councilmembers stopped talking, but then it was time for the people to come with their problems, the 6 priests of the Millennium Items stood by his side to listen.

"Great Pharaoh, we've come to to you because we have problems with an animal that kills our lifestocks and scares our women and children. We've also gotten our clothes stolen by this animal. We believe a demon haunts us. We beg for your help, o you divine one" one of the three farmers from a village said. Atemu looked up interested.

"It took your clothes? Take us to your village and we'll find it" Atemu said, standing up.

"Thank you great Pharaoh, our village is grateful" the elder said. The farmers went outside to wait for the Pharaoh and the 6 priests. High Priest Seth glared at his cousin.

"Pharaoh, what were you thinking at? You can not just decide what to do just like that"

"But Seth, I want to help them as well as I want to know what this creature is"

"His highness is right. We must all go there incase it's a monster from the Shadow Realm that's escaped" Mahado said. Atemu smiled, then he turned to Seth again and looked at him. Seth groaned and shook his head.

"You're impossible. Alright let's go" Seth muttered. Atemu smirked at his victory, and they walked out to the stables and got their horses, then they leaved with the farmers, taking a few soldiers with them. They arrived at the village after two hours. The farmers´ wives made food and they all sat there, discussing the creature. The women told them that the creature had sneaked onto their animals when their children played around the animals, and it had scratched one of the older boys. It had also walkeed around in the village at night and taken their goats and birds. Everyone listened carefully at everything.

"So where did it take one of your animals last time?" Shada asked.

"It came two days ago, at the fence. It should come again today to get food" one of the elderly women explained.

"We should kill a goat and poison it, the creature should take it instead of killing another. Predators use to take weak or dead animals before they go after the others" Seth suggested. Evryone agreed and the farmers killed one of their goats and Seth took one of his best poisons on it's body. Then they put it at the fence, waiting for the creature to come and get it.

Atemu started to get bored, it had gone three hours and still no sign of the animal, or so they thought...

"There it is" the elder said. Atemu looked out and saw a shadow feeding on the dead goat. Then it jerked it's head up and started to walk away, swaying a bit.

"C'mon let's go, nefore it's out of sight" Mahado said. They went out and followed the animal to an old ruin. It limped up the stairs and went a bit inside, then it collapsed a few metres further inside.

"My Pharaoh, it seems the poison is taking effect, it won't have much time left" Seth said. Shada and Isis looked at each other, their Items glowing, as well as Mahado's Ring.

"My Pharaoh something's wrong. There's another presense here" Shada said. Atemu looked at him puzzled. Another presense?

"What is it?" he asked. Shada and Isis looked at each other, then at Mahado.

"We're not sure, my lord. Whatever it is it's neiter human or animal" Mahado said.

"My lord this is a cheetah. A female one" Isis said kneeling beside the dying feline. It made a soft growl and stared dazed into the darker part of the temple. A small meow came in responce. The feline stood weakly up and went further inside. Atemu and the priests followed. The feline collapsed again, and made a pained sound, and now a soft sound of running could be heard coming closer. A pair of amethyst eyes glowed in the dark, but stayed in it as their owner saw the humans. When it heard the female cheetah it ignored it's fear and ran to her. The creature with amethyst eyes meowed sadly and nuzzled the feline. Atemu and the priests stood amazed, confused and shocked, staring at it. The creature was no other then a small boy, with the same tricloured hair as Atemu. He nuzzled and nudged the feline as if wanting her to get up, when she didn't he layed down beside her, his small ears flattened to his head and his tail laying beside him. Yes that's right, tail and flattened ears. The boy looked human, but he had the ears and tail of a cheetah.

"W-what in the.." Seth started, before cutting of. The cheetah licked the boy's face and hair as if wanting to comfort him.

#Don't worry Yugi, momma is going home to our great mother# the feline said to him. The boy looked up.

Mommy, I don't want you to leave me. I'm going to be all alone the smaller one begged.

#Don't worry my little Yugi, The Pharaoh will take care of you#

But I don't want to go with a human, they'll just kill me

#He won't, he's kind and gentle. You have to go with him, it's your destiny to be with him#

Yugi glanced back at the humans. #I know you'll be fine, come on go with him#

But mommy... Yugi was cut of.

#I love you Yugi..# then she nudged him away from her.

Mommy Yugi sobbed, trying to get to her again, but stopped as she growled. Then he looked at the humans, and the one who looked so much like him. The one his mother had said was the Pharaoh. Then he turned his attention back to his mother. She looked at him before her head fell down to the floor, and she laid there lifeless. Yugi cried and ran to her dead body (A/N he walks on all four just like a cat, 'cause he's only learned to do that). He whimpered and meowed sadly.

"Now we know why the cheetah did what she did" Mahado said sadly, looking at the heartbreaking sight.

"What are we going to do with the, ehm, boy?" Shada asked.

"We should seal that thing inside a stone tablet, that creature belongs in the Shadow Realm" Seth said. Atemu looked at Isis, who shook her head.

"We're taking him with us to the Palace. I'm going to take care of the little one" Atemu said. Seth stared at him.

"You can't be serious"

"Yes, I can. There's no proof that says that he is from the Shadow Realm, so I'm taking him with us" Atemu said. Then he walked to the crying felineboy, and kneeled beside him. The boy noticed the others presense and growled lightly. Atemu didn't take any notice and pulled the boy into an embrace. Yugi tensed, but then he began to calm down, and started to nuzzle Atemu's neck. Atemu smiled and picked the boy up. Yugi found it comforable in the King's arms, and fell asleep.

"Let's go back to the village and get our horses so we can go home" he said to the priests. Isis and Mahado walked beside him on the way back.

"You better give him a collar, so that people know that he is under your protection. Otherwise some people might try to steal him," Mahado said. "like Mana" Atemu began to laugh at the last comment.

"Sure I'll give him a collar" Atemu said. They went back to the village, and was met by strange looks by the villagers. Or rather the small boy in the Pharaoh's arms was met by strange looks. Some of the younger children came closer only to be pulled back by their parents. The elder came to meet them.

"My lord what is this creature? Where did you find him?"

"It's a boy, or rather a cheetahboy. We found him in an old ruin closeby. The cheetah we poioned took us there and we found the boy there" Atemu explained. The older men and women gasped. Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" the older people looked at each other.

"My lord, the only ruin closeby is an old temple to the Goddess Bastet" a woman started.

"It's been abandoned for years, because of a cheetah that lived there and hurt everyone that dared to come close to it. There's also been strange things there, strange catlike sounds and shapes" a man continued. Atemu looked at them, his eyes flashing.

"And why didn't you tell me this before? How long have the cheetah lived there?" The villagers looked ashamed.

"We didn't know it was a cheetah, or that particullar one. She's been there for a little more than 16 years" the elder said. Atemu looked down at the sleeping boy.

"Very well. We'll be leaving and we're taking the boy with us" he stated. The villagers gave them their horses and they were off to the Palace again. Atemu had the small boy in front of him to keep him safe. The way home took just one hour, and as soon as they entered the Palace Atemu took the small boy to his room, and put him on the bed. The boy cuddled up in the blanket like a kitten and purred. Atemu smiled at the sight.

'The boy is adorable. I wish I knew what his name is, maybe I should go talk with Aylee' he thought as he asked a guard to go get her. He sat down beside the boy on the bed and began to stroke his hair. The boy purred louder and uncounsiouslly moved into the touch. Atemu felt a warm feeling in his heart and he found himself being very fond of the small boy. A knock on the door stopped him in his thoughts.

"Yes?" A whitehaired woman came inside. Her eyes had the colour of the sky, and held wisdom.

"My Pharaoh, you've sent for me" Aylee said, as she bowed. Atemu stood up.

"Yes, I believe Mahado or Isis have told you about our little guest" Atemu said, receiving a nod. "And do you know what he is?"

"No, my Pharaoh. I do not know exactly what he is, but I know how to find out" Atemu looked into her eyes.

"How?"

"We'll ask him" Atemu looked at her confused.

"How? We can't understand him and he can't understand us" Atemu said. Aylee smiled and looked at him mischievously. He sweatdropped and took a step back. "W-why do you look at me like that?"

"Sorry Pharaoh, I couldn't help it. We'll take him to Bastet's temple here in town, we should be able to talk to him there, with the help of the great Goddess herself" Aylee giggled. Atemu glared at her. Then he looked at the smaller one on the bed.

"I should put a collar on him" he said, and Aylee nodded.

"I thought you'd say that so I took one with me" she handed him a black leathercollar with the eye of Ra on it, made in gold. He smiled and put it on the small boy's neck.

"We'll leave as soon as he's woken up" Atemu said as they sat down to wait.

Yugi woke up three hours later to a soft snoring. He looked around and saw the Pharaoh sleeping on a pile of pillows. It was kinda dark outside, but there's torches and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He got of the bed quietly and went to the sleeping Pharaoh. He examined him closely and went closer.

'He looks just like me, and he smells kind and gentle just as mommy said he was. I wonder why he took me with him. Why didn't he just kill me? He's handsome, I have to admit it' Yugi thought. He nuddged the Pharaoh to wake him up, when he just got a groan in responce, his tail began to flicker irritated. Then he smiled a little, and licked the Pharaoh on the lips, blushing a little. Atemu's eyes shot open to stare into amethyst eyes. A small blush could be seen on his cheeks. Yugi pulled back and meowed in greeting.

"Uh? Hi" Atemu said. Yugi tilted his head confused. Atemu sighed and threw a pillow at Aylee. She woke up with a start, scaring Yugi, who shrank back in fear.

"W-what? Is the thief back?" she asked, not quite awake yet.

"He's awake, you duffer. And shut it, you're scaring him" Atemu scowled. Aylee looked at him and saw Yugi trying to hide.

"Alright, then we should go to the temple right away" she stood up and went to the door. Atemu stood up as well, but stopped as he didn't hear the cheetahtboy follow him. He turned around to see Yugi sitting there, looking sadly at him.

"C'mon little one, we're going to visit Bastet" Atemu said, and opened his arms. Yugi saw this and slowly began to walk over to him. Atemu picked him up and they where of to the temple. One of Atemu's personal guards, Jono accompanied them. Yugi looked around in awe and he looked at Jono curiously. Well there Atemu and Aylee went inside with the cheetahboy, and Jono stayed outside to guard. Yugi looked around, when he caught a familiar scent. He jumped out of Atemu's arms, landed on his four and went towards a statue.

"So now what?" Atemu asked. Aylee looked up at the statue of the Goddess Bastet.

"She'll help us. 'O great goddess Bastet, we come to you for help and guideance. We need to know what this creature is and where it belongs. We need your help to understand your son, to help him...' " Aylee said. A golden glow came from the staue and the goddess Bastet appeared.

"I hear you Aylee, daughter of Hamid. And you son of Ra. I will help you to understand my son for this time, but he'll have to learn to talk in human tounge" she stated. Yugi sat down beside her and began to stroke himself against her, purring loudly. Bastet smiled, and pet him. Yugi looked up.

"Mommy, where's mommy?" he asked, making both Aylee and Atemu to gasp. Yugi looked at them. "Why're they doing that noise?" Bastet smiled gently.

"It's easy my little one, I've made it so they can understand you this time, but you'll have to learn how to speak in their language" Yugi nodded, and smiled cutely.

"Okay, but mommy... where's mommy?" Yugi asked.

"Your mommy is at my home for now to rest and recover, during time she'll be reborn" Yugi nodded. "She miss you very much"

"I miss her too, but I'm fine"

"Could you two please explain? This is getting a little confusing" Aylee asked. Bastet and Yugi looked at the two confused Egyptians.

"Oh sorry, his mother died when... well you know, but it was her time, she was very old... but he also calls me mother as I am the Goddess of the cats, and he is one of my best creatures, with a great purpose"

"Purrpose?" Yugi asked, tilting his head. "Mommy never told me about that"

"Are you sure? I thought she did as she died" Yugi tried to remember and blushed a little as he remembered that she told him to go with the Pharaoh, and the liplicking he had done earlier.

"Oh that"

"Yes that you're destined to be with this person you think of" Yugi turned even reder and glanced at Atemu.

"Excuse me but what are we going to call him? We can't call him 'the cheetahboy' all the time" Atemu said. Bastet looked over at Yugi.

"C'mon why don't you tell him your name" she said, pushing Yugi towards the king. Yugi gulped.

"M-m-my n-name's Yugi" he stutered and looked down. Atemu smiled and kneeled down and tilted his face up to face him. Yugi's eyes sparkled with happiness and curiousity.

"I'm Atemu, little one. I'm sorry about your mother, I know how it's to lose someone" Atemu said sadly, thinking of the bad memories. Yugi felt his sorrow and licked him on the lips again.

Bastet smirked, while Aylee giggled at the Pharaoh's blush.

"Yugi, you should go easy on poor Atemu with all this affection" Bastet said in an amused tone. Yugi's ears flattened and his tail went between his legs.

"Sorry" Yugi whispered.

"So, what are you?" Aylee asked Yugi.

"I'm one of Bastet's children. My mommy and daddy were cheetahs, but I'm a copy of great mother Bastet. That's why I have these ears and tail, I was borned by mommy in the temple we lived in" Yugi explained.

"O...k... I think I get it. So what do you want to do now?" Aylee asked. Yugi looked at Atemu.

"Do you want to live with us at the Palace? We could protect you and give you a home" Atemu asked. Yugi looked up, his eyes shining.

"Hai, I'd like that. I want to be with you"Yugi said and nuzzled Atemu, cursing him to blush even more. (A/N Yugi will be saying 'hai' instead of 'yes', because...I don't know why! I just think it's cute . )

"Good. Mahado will help to teach you how to talk and maybe a few spells" Atemu said.

"Mahado?" Yugi asked.

"The guy with a big golden Ring around his neck" Atemu explained.

"Oh, the one who smelled strange. Okay, he smelled kind so I say go for it" Yugi smiled.

"And I and Isis will help you to walk on two legs" Aylee said. Yugi pouted.

"But I don't wanna go on two legs" he said. Bastet smiled.

"It seems my mission here is complete, I'll leave you now. And Yugi learn their language or you'll never be able to talk with them again" Bastet said before disappearing.

What did mommy mean with that? Yugi asked, but it was only meowing in Atemu's and Aylee's ears.

"C'mon, let's go back and start with your lessons, Yugi" Atemu said. Yugi looked up at him.

6 months later

During the past months Yugi had been learned to talk in human toungue and how to walk on two legs, but he still prefered to walk on all four, and he didn't like to talk in front of strangers. Everytime someone he didn't knew came to the Palace to talk with Atemu, he began to talk in cat toungue and hide behind the young Pharaoh. Atemu didn't understand what Yugi said to him then, but he didn't mind that or that Yugi hid behind him. He found it cute and adorable. Yugi used to sit in the throneroom when it were meetings or whenever Atemu was there. He sat either beside or in front the Pharaoh on the floor , so that the Pharaoh could pet or scratch him whenever he liked. Yugi liked everyone in the Palace, save for Akhunadin. He felt that there was something wrong about that man, something he didn't like.

"Is there something that troubles you, Yugi?" Atemu asked. Yugi looked up into the Pharaoh's crimson eyes, and blushed. He couldn't help it, the Pharaoh had that effect on him.

"Iie, nothing's wrong, Pharaoh" Yugi whispered. Atemu noticed the little one's blush, but decided not to push him.

"If you say so, little one. What do you think about the meeting today?" Atemu whispered.

"It's as boring as it use to be. I can't take this much longer, it makes me tired. I can't understand how you can put up with this every day" Yugi groaned silent. Atemu smirked and began to scratch Yugi behind one of his ears. Yugi began to purr in bliss and his eyes were halflided. Atemu smiled at the responce.

"Then why don't you go somewhere else? I can 'put up' with this myself, you don't have to be here" Yugi shook his head.

"Iie, I want to stay here with you" Yugi said as he closed his eyes completely, and leaned against Atemu's legs. Soon he had fallen asleep. Just then the councilmembers closed the meeting and a man with robes and a big hat came inside. Atemu looked up from Yugi and smiled.

"Welcome home, Shimon. I hope your journey was good" he said. The man came closer and stoppeed in front of him, and bowed.

"Thank you, great Pharaoh. Yes, the journey was very good and giving" Shimon replied, chuckling. Yugi's ears twitched a little, but the boy didn't wake up. Shimon noticed the boy leaning on the Pharaoh. "My lord, what is that boy doing here?"

"He's living here with us, I took care of him after we'd killed his mother" Atemu said. Shimon looked shocked at him, and he sweatdropped.

"Y-you killed his mother?" he asked.

"It's not like that Shimon. His mother was a cheetah, we didn't know that she had this little one. We went to a village that had problems with an animal that took their goats and birds, Seth poisoned a goat and she ate from it. Then she took us to an old temple of Bastet and we found him there" Shimon let out a sigh of relief, over that it wasn't a human that was killed.

"I see. It was a good thing to do. I must ask you, why did he live with a cheetah?"

"She was his natural mother, he is some sort of half human, half cheetah. We don't know how this is possible, but Bastet said he was one of her creations" Atemu explained to the older man. Just then Yugi woke up, he stretched like a cat and looked at Atemu with tired eyes.

"Did you sleep well Yugi?"

"Hai" then he saw the older man, and shrank back, and hid his face in Atemu's cape.

"He's a little shy. He does this all the time when he meets strangers, somehow he wasn't that shy when I first met him"

"Maybe because you look like him. People use to be affraid of things that is different, he was used to see his mother and his own apperance, that might be why he wasn't scared of you that much" Atemu nodded and stroked Yugi's hair. Yugi glanced up at him and meowed.

"I think I should ask Jono to come and take care of you, Yugi. I think Shimon wants to talk with me" Atemu said softly. Yugi nodded and looked towards the door.

"He's on the other side of the door, I'll go to him" Yugi said and ran to the door. He opened it and jumped onto Jono, who had fallen asleep.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Jono screamed as Yugi jumped onto him. Yugi burst out in giggles and rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. Jono glared at him, but that was soon replaced by laughter.

"Sorry Jono, I couldn't help it" Yugi said throught his giggles.

"Apology accepted. So where's the Pharaoh, I hardly see you without him" Jono said. Yugi blushed a little.

"He's still inside, there's an old man there. I think Atemu said his name was Shimon"

"Oh, so lord Shimon is back. Well it's about time, he's been gone 7 months" Jono said. "Why isn't you in there?"

"Atemu said that I should go to you, Shimon wanted to talk with him alone" Yugi's ears flattened. "I didn't think Atemu would send me out" he said sadly. Jono smiled.

"You like him" Jono said. Yugi nodded. "May I ask how much?" Yugi blushed furiously.

"It h-hurts w-when he leaves me alone and w-when he's w-with me I h-have a w-warm f-feeling in m-my heart" Yugi stutered. Jono smiled warmly and hugged the smaller boy.

"Yugi, I think you're in love with the Pharaoh" Yugi looked up into his eyes, tears visible in his own amethyst ones "It's alright, no one can blaim you for falling in love with someone. Even I am in love with someone" Yugi looked curiously at him.

"Who?"

"A woman , she works in the kitchen. Her name's Mai. We're planning to get married" Yugi smiled.

"That's great Jono, Mai's very nice and kind. I knew you two were supposed to be together" Yugi cheered. Jono smiled.

"So what are we going to do with you and the Pharaoh. I think we should go talk with Mai and Isis" Yugi tried to contradict, but before he could do that, Jono already dragged him away to find Mai and Isis.

They found Mai in the kitchen, and Jono dragged her with them to Isis chamber. Jono knocked on it and they waited for a reply. Isis opened the door and watched them.

"I knew you'd come, but not why. Why are you here?" she asked them.

"Yeah, why are we here, Jono" Mai said. Jono pushed them inside, and closed the door.

"Well, little Yugi here needs our help" Jono said. Isis and Mai looked at the cheetahboy, who blushed furiously.

"With what?" Mai asked. Jono smiled as Yugi hid his face in his shirt.

"He's in love with the Pharaoh" Mai and Isis gasped surpriced. Mai hugged Yugi.

"Mai release him, he might not get any air. Besides we need to talk with him" Isis said demanded calmly. Mai did as she was told. They all sat down at a table in the middle of the room. "So why did you come to me with this?"

"I thought Yugi would need a little help with telling the Pharaoh, you know how shy he is and I don't think he'd be able to do this all by himself" Jono explained. Isis nodded and looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, what do you think the Pharaoh feels about you?" Yugi looked down.

"He just think of me as a friend. I mean how could he love someone like me" Yugi said sadly. Isis smiled and shook her head slightly.

"But you're not sure. I could tell you what I've seen with my necklace, but I prefer to let things happen on their own as it is supposed to do" Isis said.

"But how am I supposed to know if he feels the same way" Yugi said.

"Tell him what you feel, if he feel the same way he'll tell you it. My advise is that you tell him" Isis said.

"T-tell him? B-b-but I don't want him to resent me if he doesn't feel the same way"

"Yugi, he's not like that. Just tell him, I promise he won't resent you or anything like that. Tell him and I bet you'll get a surprice" Isis said, smirking.

"Okay, I'll tell him" Yugi said.

**Later**

Yugi leaned onto the balcony in his and Atemu's chambers. He sighed, it had been five hours since he talked to Isis and the others, and he hadn't seen Atemu since Shimon came home. He had thought of how to tell Atemu, and came up with that it was best to tell him right away. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the shadow coming up towards him.

Atemu was walking down the corridors looking for Yugi. It had taken longer to talk with Shimon then he thought and he knew the little one was feeling lonely. He saw Jono going into the kitchen, so he followed him.

"Jono, do you know where Yugi is?" he asked coming up behind the poor guard, who jumped in surprice.

"WAH!!! P-Pharaoh, why do you sneak up on me like that?" Jono panted, holding a hand on his chest above the heart. Atemu sniggered.

"I didn't sneak onto you, Jono. I'm just looking for Yugi" Atemu smirked.

"He's in your chambers, my Pharaoh. Come, I'll take you there" Jono walked out of the kitchen to walk Atemu to his chambers. When they were close to it they could hear growls and the sound of fighting. "What the-?"

"Yugi!" Atemu yelled as he ran to the chambers.

The shadow gripped Yugi from behind. Yugi began to scratch and bite the attacker's arms. He spitted and growled, trying to get free. The attacker growled in pain and after awhile he let Yugi go, but he wasn't finished with him. Yugi glared at the whitehaired man in front of him. His ears laid back and his tail beated showing how pissed of he was.

"You're not the Pharaoh!" he yelled, but then he saw Yugi's collar, and he began to laugh insanely. "Wait, you're his pet! This is great, I can kidnap you, and then the damn Pharaoh must pay me to get you back. Hahhahahaahhhaha" Yugi spitted, and was about to run out of the door as the whitehaired man jumped onto him again. "You'll not get away!" he pinned Yugi to the floor and began to beat poor Yugi. Yugi whimpered and spitted.

"B-baka" Yugi spat into his face. The man growled and took forth a dagger and began to scratch Yugi with it. Just then the door flung open.

"BAKURA! Get of him!" Atemu demanded growling. Bakura glared at him.

"No I don't think so, I've grown kinda close to your little pet" Bakura said, grinning madly. Yugi whimpered. He didn't like the male and wanted to get away from him. He bit down into Bakura's hand that conveniently had come close enough his mouth. Bakura yelled in pain and let Yugi go. Jono ran and pushed Bakura away from Yugi. Atemu kneeed beside Yugi, and soothed him. Yugi clung onto him, crying. "You bitch! I'll get you for that!" Bakura said and lunged at Yugi. Atemu narrowed his eyes and began to chant.

"Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian, come to me" he finally said.The two mosters appeared and stood in front of their master and little Yugi. Bakura stopped and growled annoyed.

"I'll leave for this time, but don't think I'll forget you, little catboy. Next time I'll do something worse to you, and the Pharaoh won't be able to save you then" Bakura laughed spitefully. Yugi whimpered and hugged Atemu tighter. Then Bakura disappeared out the window. Jono called for the other guards to make sure that the thief had left the Palace. Then he left the Pharaoh and Yugi alone.

"Yugi, it's alright. The Tomb Robber is gone, he won't come back again in awhile. Did he hurt you badly?" Atemu asked examining Yugi, then he used the Millennium Puzzle to heal his wounds. Yugi looked up with pained eyes, but when he saaw Atemu´s carring and worried eyes he turned his eyes away. Atemu sighed. "Yugi tell me what's wrong, please" Yugi didn't turn his gaze back at him. "Yugi, did he... rape you?" Now Yugi looked at him shocked.

"NO! I wouldn't let that-that pig do that! I won't let anyone other then the one I want do anything like that to me!" Yugi cried out. Atemu raised an eye brow, now very interested.

"And who is it?"

"Y-" Yugi clapped his hands on his mouth to stop himself. This made Atemu more interested.

"Who? Tell me, Yugi. I promise to not be mad" Atemu said. Yugi blushed, his ears laid down to the sides of his head in embaressment. Inside his mind he debatted of whether or not to tell the Pharaoh. "Yugi? What's her name?" Yugi looked at him.

"You promise not to be mad, hate or leave me?" Yugi asked, and Atemu nodded. Yugi blushed and took a deep breath. Then he remembered something his mother had told him a long time ago.

' " When you've found the one and only for you, it's better to tell them. If you don't they might find someone else and then it'll be too late for both of you, and you might never be happy"'

'Here it goes' Yugi thought.

"Atemu, I love you" Yugi said, tears coming to his eyes. Atemu was surpriced to say at least. He never thought his little Yugi would love him. He himself had fallen in love with the smaller one the second he first saw him. He looked at the adorable little miewsher in front of him and hugged him. "A-atemu?"

"I love you too, Yugi. I've loved you since the day I first saw you" Atemu said, holding the other close to him. Yugi cried in happiness and hugged Atemu back. Atemu smiled warmly and decided to take the first step in their new realtion. He bent down and captured the smaller one's lips. Yugi gasped in surprice, but he returned it with all his heart. Atemu got permision to examine Yugi´s mouth with his tounge, Yugi moaned in responce. Then Atemu took the smaller one up and laid him down on the bed. He slowly pulled of the smaller ones clothes, which caused Yugi to blush furiously. Then they both helped to get Atemu's clothes of.

(A/N: Okay, I won't write more about this. I can't do it, because I suck at writing about this T.T Bakura: Maybe because you don't have experience Me: (blushing) Sure, peck on the virgin, will ya! Anyway plz use your imagination, or if someone could write this part to me, it would be appreciated)

Yugi panted and so did Atemu, but Atemu wasn't panting as much as Yugi. Both boys where cuddling under the blanket in Atemu's bed.

"I love you, miewsher" Atemu whispered as Yugi cuddled closer.

"I love you too, Atemu. With all of my heart..." then they both drifted of to sleep.

**3 months later**

Atemu and Yugi had announced their relationship two weeks later and everyone had accepted it. Seth and Mahado hadn't looked that surpriced, and everyone else were only happy. Yugi was always worried that Bakura would come back, but he hadn't done it yet, and everytime Yugi had nightmares about it Atemu was there to calm him down. Then the fateful day came...

Bakura came back. He had defiled Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb, and now he had come to the Palace to get the Millennium Items.

(A/N I won't have the whole story about this, 'cause I think all of you already know it. And I will change the part when they're in Kul Elna a little, because I haven't read about whole of it, as I only have the first 4 pockets of the Millennium World saga, neither have I seen the episodes, have only seen to ep.98)

Yugi sat in his and Atemu's room as he heard roars and shouting coming from the throneroom. He jumped to his feet and ran down the corridor towards the throneroom. When he arrived in the rom, he stopped shaking in fear as he saw Bakura with a monster beside him, and the Priests fighting him. He saw Atemu pushing Bakura away from a mummy, picking it up. He also saw the sad eyes of Atemu.

"H-heh heh heh... An emotional Reunion, eh Pharaoh...? Some pieces might have fallen off on the way here..." Bakura mocked.

"Stay right there... I'm going to destroy you" Yugi heard Atemu say back to the one that had attacked his lover and defiled his father's tomb. Atemu looked furious and Yugi could tell that he was. Then Atemu walked back to his throne and Siamun. Then Bakura ordered Diabound to attack the Pharaoh, and the Priests protected him. The next thing Yugi heard was Atemu saying to Siamun that the mummy wasn't the Pharaoh, but his father. Yugi gasped and now he understood why Atemu had looked so sad and was so furious.

When Yugi was about to run to Atemu, Bakura noticed him.

"Well, well... Looks who's here. If it isn't the Pharaoh's little pet" Bakura said, alerting everyone of Yugi's presence. Atemu looked up and suddenly he became worried.

"Yugi!" Atemu cried out. Bakura approached Yugi. Atemu didn't know what to do so he called forth Obelisk and began to fight Bakura and his Diabound. Bakura ended up hurt and ran away. Yugi ran to Atemu and hugged him.

**Flash forward – after Mahado's death and Atemu's disappeared **

Yugi was worried as Atemu had disappeared after battling Bakura again. Everyone thought he was dead, but the Priests searched for him. Sadly enough Yugi wasn't allowed to come, as Bakura was after him. So he stayed with Isis and Mai.

"Where is he? He can't be dead! I know he isn't! He'd never die and leave me alone" Yugi paniced, walking back and forth in the room. Mai and Isis watched him sympatetically.

"They still search for him, as well as Spiria. If they find him we'll know" Isis said, trying to calm him down.

"But what if he's dead or hurt? I don't think I'd handle that" Yugi sobbed. Mai stood up and hugged him.

"Don't worry Yugi. Everyone is out there looking for the Pharaoh, even Jono. I trust Jono, and I know he'd never give up until he's found your soulmate" she said rocking him back and forth, calming him down. Yugi nodded a little.

Isis closed her eyes to see what Spiria saw. She sat like that for hours, but then Isis eyes snapped open. A very big smile adored her face.

"They've found him! He's alive!" Mai and Yugi abruptly woke up and stared at her with big and hopeful eyes. Yugi smiled happily as he heard that Atemu was alive.

"Where is he?"

"They're on their way to Kul Elna, to get Bakura. He's stolen the Millennium Puzzle. I and the other Priests should go there right away with some guards. A great battle is about to begin and it'll be hard to win. Shada is already with the Pharaoh. I must go get Kalim, Seth and Shimon too" Isis said walking to the door. Yugi ran to her, pulling her sleeve.

"Can I come with you? I want to see him" Yugi asked. Isis shook her ehad.

"Sorry little Yugi, I can't let you come"

"Why not?!" Yugi yelled desperate.

"The Pharaoh wouldn't want you to get hurt, that's why he put me to watch over you when he was gone all those times" With that she leaved him to get the others. Yugi fell to his knees and cried. He didn't want to wait there in safety, when his lover was out there. He could be killed and then he'd never see him again.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Mai asked as they watched Isis leave to Kul Elna (A/N it's called Kul Elna in the pockets, so it's not wrong. I've heard another name for it too) with the rest of the Priests and guards. Yugi shook his head.

"No, I don't want to stay here. My heart tells me that Atemu needs me" Yugi said sadly.

"Then why don't we go there?" a voice asked. Mai and Yugi turned around to see Mana, Mahado's apprentice. Yugi blinked.

"You think we should?" Yugi asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, I think we should help Atemu even if we can't do that much. I know master Mahado would've wanted us to help our friend as much as we could" Mana stated. Yugi nodded.

"Okay then let's go" Yugi said, running down to the stables with Mana. Mana sat up on a horse, while Yugi was going to run, he was after all partly a cheetah and had their speed.

Then they're off towards Kul Elna.

Atemu walked down in the Shrine to face Bakura. The spirits in the city craving for blood, his blood. Many of his guards had already fallen victims to the vengeful spirits. He didn't want this to continue. He came down and saw Bakura sitting there on something that looked like a tablet with holes matching the Millennnium Items.

"Welcome Pharaoh to Kul Elna, and the last place you'll ever see" Bakura said laughing.

"I won't die here Bakura. I will defeat you and save my people" Atemu hissed. Bakura smiled wickedly.

"I don't think so. I noticed that you looked at the Millennium Tablet, this is where the Items were made" (A/N I hope it's called the Millennium Tablet, if I'm wrong plz tell me, in a friendly way T.T I don't want people to be mad at me). Bakura said. "When I have all of the Items, the great Zorc will return to this world" Atemu glared at him.

"I will never allow that" Atemu shouted angrily. Bakura just smiled.

"Ghosts!! Tear him in pieces!!" Bakura yelled. The spirits started to attack Atemu, who fell to his knees. Bakura laughed madly and began to say that Atemu would pay for his father's sins, but Atemu didn't really listen to him. He wanted to know if his father really had done that, and if so where the case. Why? Just as Bakura thought that Atemu was one step away from death, the Dark Magician appeared. The spirits attacking Atemu were repelled and Bakura stood there shocked. Mahado began to talk with Atemu through his heart, telling him that his father didn't know how the Items were created. Atemu looked confused, and Mahado continued. He had told his father about it the same day as he died. His father only wanted peace and justice, and that Atemu now had that desire too. At that Atemu lit up.

'You're right' Atemu thought to Mahado.

"Spirits! Attack them !" Bakura ordered. Mahado just blasted the spirits away. Then Bakura growled and summoned Diabound. Mahado began to fight the monster to protect his Pharaoh.

They got the upper hand when Bakura ordered Diabound to catch a pillar that fell towards the Tablet. Mahado attacked Diabound with attacks, but as they thought they're going to win Diabound threw the pillar to the side on Bakura's order. It looked bad for them, but then a blast came from above them hitting Diabound right in the eye. Everyone looked up to see Mana, with a blonde haired mage beside her.

"Mana! What in Ra's name are you doing here?" Mahado yelled at her. She pouted very cutely.

"I'm here to help, master Mahado. This is my guardian spirit, the Dark Magician Girl!" Mana said proudly. Mahado actually smiled, being proud of his student.

"Oh no, a little girl! I'm soo scared" Bakura mocked. Mana glared daggers at him. Then the rest of the Priests came running into the shrine as well, with their Items. Bakura smirked and laughed triumphant. "Hahahahahahaha, all the Items came here to me. I couldn't wish for better" In the time of a second all the Priests were attacked by the spirits and fell to their knees. Bakura snatched their Items and placed them in their holes. Atemu watched in horror as Bakura lifted the Puzzle of his neck ready to put it in it's place as well.

"Bakura, don't do this. You'll condemn us all" Atemu said. Bakura only laughed.

"I know, but the great god Zorc will rule much better then you ever will" Bakura laughed. He started to lower his hands, but before he could put the Puzzle in it's place it was snatched from him. Atemu looked surpriced as the Puzzle appeared in his own hands and Bakura was tackled to the ground. "What in the seven hells-? You?!"

"Hai, me" a small figure answered, standing in front of Atemu, Mana and Mahado. Atemu blinked confused, yet surpriced.

"Y-yugi!" Atemu said surprice obvious in his voice. Yugi turned around and smiled.

"Sorry, for being so late. Someone decided to canter with all the speed her horse could manage, and leaved me running here alone" Yugi stated, glaring at Mana.

"Ehm...Whoops" she said embarassed.

"I can't believe you brought him here, Mana! You know I don't want him to be in danger!" Atemu scolded her.

"Atemu, I wanted to come. I would have come even if she didn't ask me" Yugi stated, never letting Bakura out of sight. Atemu sighed and calmed down. He knew all to well. Yugi was as stubborn as himself, and didn't want to waste his energy on arguing with him. Then he turned to Bakura who laughed.

"What's so funny Tomb Robber?!" Atemu asked.

"What's funny is that even if your little pet, managed to get the Puzzle I can bring back Zorc. I have 6 of the seven Items plus all the spirits of the village to bring him back" Bakura laughed. Atemu's eyes widened.

"What?!" Yugi shook in fear as Atemu was furious.

"Oh yes and I'm not the only one serving Zorc" Bakura said as Akhunadin snatched the Puzzle back and threw it to Bakura. Yugi gasped and ran for it, but was tackled down by Akhunadin. Atemu watched them fight, then he turned towards Bakura and the Tablet. Only to see a beast come from it.

"Oh my Ra... What in Udjat is that?" Atemu wondered.

"This is my master Zorc, the one who will be the end of the worls we know" Bakura said.

The beast roared and shadows began to fly around the worls, the sky darkened.

Yugi stood up after knocking out Akhunadin, and Seth killing him. They both stood there and watched in horror as Atemu got ready to fight Zorc.

"Atemu..." Yugi murmured. Seth laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"He'll defeat that thing and then you'll be together again" Yugi didn't reply.

Atemu had somehow managed to get the Puzzle back, with the help of Mahado and Mana.

They all watched the beast or Zorc kill Bakura.

"What am I going to do? I don't even know what that is?" Atemu asked Mahado. Mahado was silent, refusing to meet his eyes. "You know, don't you?"

"Yes sire..."

"Then tell me! I don't want the world to end. I don't want to know that my loved ones dies and I didn't do anything to save them" Atemu demanded. Mahado sighed and looked at Yugi.

"You have to seal him into the Afterlife..."

"That's easy enough"

"You'll have to do it with your soul" Atemu's face dropped a bit.

"W-what? I have to die?"

"Well, you won't really die. Your soul will be sealed within your Millennium Puzzle. I'm sorry Pharaoh, but it's the only way" Mahado explained. Atemu looked at Yugi and nodded.

"I see... If it's the only way, I'll do it... " Atemu said, preparing himself.

Yugi saw Mahado look at him and then Atemu doing the same. He noticed the sad look on his lover's face and in his eyes. He felt that something awful was going to happen. He felt tears running down his cheeks, not sure what was causing them. He saw Atemu's Millennium Puzzle glow, and he turned his head to see Zorc fire a blast towards Atemu. Yugi's eyes widened, and before he knew it he was running towards Atemu.

"Atemu!" Yugi shouted. Atemu looked up and saw the blast coming. Before anyone could respond Yugi threw himself between Atemu and the deadly blast.

"NO! YUGI!!!" Atemu yelled. Yugi fell to the ground, Atemu barely catching him in his arms. Yugi breathed irregular and his eyes were almost closed. He smiled weakly, he was happy to see that Atemu was alright.

"A-atemu... Don't be sad..."

"Why? You didn't have to do it" Atemu said, tears running freely down his cheeks.

"Yes, I did... I love you. I couldn't let you die..." Yugi replied weakly. Atemu hugged him gently.

"Yugi, don't leave me"

"I'll see you again, love... Someday we'll be together again, I promise..." Yugi said as he closed his eyes, and stopped breathing. Atemu craddled the small body in his arms.

"I'll find you, my miewsher..." he said, before placing Yugi on the ground. Mana began to cry as she saw her little friend dead. Atemu turned back to Zorc and bagan chanting. The Puzzle glowed brighter. Zorc was ready to attack again, when silver chains captured him. Bastet appeared, her face showing nothing but fury.

"Continue with what you're doing, Atemu. I'll only keep him in these chains, the rest is up to you" Bastet stated. Atemu nodded and began chanting on the last part.

"I am Atemu, I'll seal you into the world from where you came, by sealing my own ka here within!" Atemu said finally holding up the Puzzle. Zorc screamed in pain and anger until he disappeared together with his shadows. Atemu fell to the ground. Seth was by his side in an instant.

"Pharaoh!" Seth said. Atemu looked up.

"Seth... could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, my Pharaoh"

"Quit with the Pharaoh crap... I'm your cousin..." Atemu demanded.

"Alright, cousin. What do you ask of me?"

"I want you to be Pharaoh, Seth... I want you to take care of our country and people"

"I promise to rule our people and country just as you would've done. In justice and peace" Seth said. Atemu smiled.

"Thank you Seth..." then he closed his eyes and his soul was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. Seth stood up looking at Mahado and Mana. Then Bastet came to them.

"I'll take care of my sons body. He'll be reborn, but not until it's time for them to be reunited"she said, pointing to the Puzzle. "When the time is right Atemu will come back to this world"

"When?" Mana asked. Bastet looked at her sadly.

"Not yet. You'll all die before that happens, but I can promise you'll see him again. Mana you should seal your guardian within a tablet together with half of your soul, when your time comes, just as your master did" Bastet said. Mana looked stunned, but nodded never the less.

Then Bastet and Yugi's body disappeared. Seth took Atemu's body and put it on his horse. Mana sat up on her own, the soldiers followed their example and sat up as well. Mahado returned to his tablet to rest.

Yugi woke up with a start. He looked around to find himself in his and Yami's room, in the Kame Game shop. He could hear his Grandpa snore, and his lover beside him breathing softly.

'It was only a dream' Yugi thought. 'But why does it feel so familiar?'

"Because it was your previous life, my son" Yugi jumped at the voice. He looked towards the window to see a woman with catface look at him.

"y-you're Bastet" he stutered. She nodded.

"Yes, I am. What you just saw was the memories of when you and Atemu first met until you died"

"But when we went to the world of memory, I wasn't in them. We only saw Atemu, we never saw him-er- me" Bastet smiled.

"That's because those memories where sealed deep within Atemu's mind. You had to get them back before him, when you could remember the past, then he would remember you as well" Bastet explained. Yugi nodded understanding.

"I see, so I had to recall those memories before Yami could remember about me in our past as well" Bastet nodded.

"Yes, and now as you have I will leave you again to spend your lives with each other as you should have" she said as she disappeared.

Yugi sat up, not noticing Yami waking up. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, the smallar one 'eeped' startled and glared at the former Pharaoh.

"Is something wrong, aibou?" Yami asked concerned.

"Iie, just remembered something" Yugi replied as he laied down and cuddled Yami.

"Really? About what?" 

"Oh nothing really... Just when we first met, love" Yugi purred, licking Yami's lips.

"Alright, aibou..." Yami said, kissing Yugi passionately. Yugi mewled.

"I love you forever, my Pharaoh..." Yugi cooed. Yami smiled.

"I love you too, miewsher" he said as they both drifted of to sleep again, now remembering their past completely and their love stronger then ever...

THE END

Wow, I can't believe I'm done

I know the ending was a little stiff, but don't sue me

I'm only writing the things that are in my head

And I wanted to get this out from it so that I could concentrate on my other fics, which one I have major writer blocks on --;;

Anyway, I hope you liked the story, and if not... well, plz no flames!

Read & Review

Yami: You know some might not know what Udjat is

Me: Ooops! Okay people it's the Underworld in Egyptian beliefs, and I like that name for it

Yami: O.o; right...

Yugi: Why did I have to die?

Me: Ehm...Wait! You shouldn't complain, you was reborn, and I made you Yami's lover too

Yugi: (pouts) okay, okay

Yami: Poor little hikari of mine

Bakura: Why couldn't I be his boyfriend?

Yami:O.O (hugs Yugi) BiAw!

Me: Bakura, be nice... You're Ryou's boyfriend, so go to him. I think he wonder where you've been

Bakura: You're rigth! Ryou! (runs away to find his hikari)

Me: Finally he's gone

Yugi: Plz review for me (uses his chibieyes)

Me: Yugi, Iv'e already asked them to do that

Yugi: Oh, okay (smiles cutely)


	2. Author's noteQuestion

Hi it's me again

First of all I want to thank you all for the reviews

I just wondered if you want a sequel to this fic

If you do plz tell me

I've had in mind of doing one after I've finished A Second Chance

It'll be in the present where it left off

With them having all their memories of each other and Yugi'll get his

Feline parts back.

But this is all up to you

You are welcome to give me ideas to it as well

Ja ne


End file.
